


You Already Know

by colette



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Being Concerned, Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Cherik - Freeform, Dawn of X, Elixir (cameo), Emma Frost (mentioned) - Freeform, Erik Being Cocky, Erik You Slut, Eva Bell (cameo), Goldballs (cameo), Hope Summers (cameo), House of X, Krakoa, M/M, Magic, Ororo Munroe is a Good Friend, Powers of x, Proteus (cameo), Resurrection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colette/pseuds/colette
Summary: **SUMMARY: SPOILERS FOR HOUSE OF X 5-6 and POWERS OF X 6**Charles and The Five perform the Resurrection Protocol on Erik.





	You Already Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ты уже знаешь (You Already Know)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257348) by [strikernoqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikernoqueen/pseuds/strikernoqueen)
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [You Already Know/汝知我心](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062790) by [BloodyHeroin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyHeroin/pseuds/BloodyHeroin)

> This is a short one shot that I created after finishing House of X / Powers of X. Do not read this if you haven't read House of X 5-6 and Powers of X 6. This will read better if you have read the books, but I don't personally think it's necessary.
> 
> Update 15/10 -- Now Beta'd by the wonderful [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame).
> 
> Title is taken from You Already Know by Bombay Bicycle Club.  
I just love the song and especially this part of the lyrics:  
_You said love was painted gold_  
_Like all things growing old_  
_The paint peels and slowly falls_  
_You already know.._

#  **You Already Know**

  
  


Jean stood in front of the arch, hesitant to enter the covert operation center. She knew the Professor would be somewhere inside, waiting for an update on the mission from her directly. She also knew that he could have already known -- what with her mind being so close and familiar to him after  _ so many lives _ . Letting out a tired sigh, Jean straightened her back and walked into the House of M with heavy legs. The news she was about to give was not a good one. The Professor would be  _ devastated _ .

Among the members of The Quiet Council, Erik was obviously the most qualified one to supervise covert missions -- ones that the X-Force division was running. It also helped the case when Erik had designed his house to be nearly impenetrable, with every single plant and intelligent growth infused with organic metal: Krakoan Iron. The house was practically a living weapon ready to be unleashed on poor, unsuspecting souls by Erik’s command. And so, for both political and practical reasons, it was a no brainer that House of M was designated as the central hub for all operations related to the X-Force. 

Jean stopped short in front of Erik’s private quarter, feeling a brush of  _ <<It’s alright, you may come in>> _ . Charles was sitting in Erik’s chair inside their private living room, his face open for scrutiny for once as his cerebro helmet laid abandoned on his side. It was a rare sight to be able to look at Charles in the eyes these days and Jean did not intend to waste it. She noticed that the Professor looked exhausted as he was staring intently at the chess set on the table in front of him, frowning as if trying to work out a problem in his head.

“Professor.” Jean stepped inside and greeted her mentor. 

Charles looked up, smiling slightly at her sight. Tiredness etched on his face. “Hello, Jean. I gather that you’ve come bearing news?”

“Yes. I...there’s no better way to say this. Magneto, Erik, is dead.” Jean bowed her head low, unable to look at Charles directly in the eyes. “I’m so sorry, Professor.” 

There was a moment of silence before a small chuckle escaped from Charles’ throat. He stood up and stepped closer into Jean’s space. “Jean, look at me.” Charles tugged Jean’s chin up lightly, his voice affectionate.

Jean looked up, confused by Charles’ strange reaction. “Professor, why are you smiling?” 

“Yes. I’m smiling, aren’t I? I guess I’m smiling because I’m happy that Erik kept his promise until the end. Don’t you see?” Charles stepped back and put his Cerebro helmet on. “I will have to have a word with him after this. He can be so stubborn. Let me show you.” He walked passed Jean and out of the room, motioning for Jean to follow. 

Both Telepaths went straight into the Arbor Magna, The Resurrection Chamber, located at the center of Krakoa itself. The Chamber was not really a chamber, though. Like every space in Krakoa, everything here was wild and overgrown with plants. The space felt more like an alien enclave filled with strange flowers and unruly greenery. An enormous banyan-like tree stood proudly at the center, looking more like a monument rather than a natural part of the space. The Chamber ground itself was so soft and damp with moss that walking on it must have felt like walking on air. 

Charles leaned into The Great Tree and touched his helmet to its surface in reverence. “You see, Jean. After we established the Quiet Council, Erik made me a promise.” Charles smiled fondly at the memory. He had lived many lives but that moment stood out even among his best ones. That night the entire island was having a party, and Erik had led him to the edge of a cliff to oversee their children celebrating  _ their new beginning _ . Dazzler and Syrin were making a show of music and fireworks with the help of Jubilee and Boom Boom.  _ Children of The Lights _ lighting the sky with rainbows and showering them all with stars. It was a beautiful night made perfect by Erik’s rather dramatic declaration.

“And what is that promise, Professor?” Jean asked, breaking Charles from his reverie.

Charles turned back to his former student, suddenly remembering that he wasn’t the only one who knew Erik. They had been through so much together and Jean was probably the only other mutant here who knew his partner best. “Erik made a promise that he would do whatever it takes to ensure our future  **together** . That if he had to fall, then he would do so for  **us** .” Charles’ eyes were suddenly wet with tears. Erik had always been so quick to make decisions and promises. Erik was more than what he deserved, that much Charles was sure of. He just hoped that he could keep his own promise this time. That when the end  _ finally came _ , they would still be together, side by side.

“He loves you. That’s not a secret.” Jean came closer and wrapped her arm around her mentor, squeezing tightly. “Not anymore.”

“I know. That very same night he also said that he wasn’t ashamed of who he was. Of what we  **are** .” Charles wiped a stray tear from his cheek and smiled. ”And now it’s my turn to keep my promise, my dear. It’s time to bring him back.” Charles freed himself from their embrace and held Jean at arms length. “Will you call Ororo for me, please?” 

Jean couldn’t see his eyes, but from the tone of his voice, it's clear that it’s time for them to enact the Protocol. She stepped backwards, and concentrated her telepathy at her best friend Ororo Munroe. When she felt Ororo’s consciousness brushing with her telepathic touch, Jean sent a message to her friend's mind gently  _ <<Ro, the Professor says it’s time>> _ .

Ororo responded quickly, for she was always ready for emergency situations like this.  _ <<We will be there in ten minutes>> _ .

Ororo got up from the warmth of her bed and went into The Five’s living quarters, rousing them one by one like a loving mother would. Fabio, Eva, Kevin, Josh, and Hope were miracle angels who made mutant resurrection possible. Together they’re as powerful as gods, but people tend to forget that they were young things too. And young things need to be nurtured and well-looked after. “Let’s go children, your father needs you.”

The Resurrection Chamber was silent when Ororo came in with The Five. Charles seemed to have been busying himself by tinkering with a new tech-organism that Cypher and Forge had made for him, something to do with an interplanetary device, and Jean seemed to be having an intense telepathic conversation with someone far away. Ororo shook her head at the sight and coughed loudly. The two Telepaths turned to her direction straightaway.

Charles smiled and stood up. He walked towards Ororo and The Five with an air of fatherly authority about him as he greeted them, “Ororo. Children. I appreciate you all for coming in on such short notice. As Jean here has already shared with you, I need us to perform the Resurrection Protocol for Erik tonight. It’s pivotal that his death remains a secret, the humans cannot yet know about our technology.”

Ororo nodded in understanding. “Certainly, Professor. I’ll get us prepared. Children come with me.” With that The Five followed Ororo into the center of the room, where the Great Tree stood, where they would be performing their duties.

Charles turned to the other telepath in the room and coughed. “Jean, please tell Emma that I will be very displeased if she keeps distracting you during the Protocol. It’s very important that you’re focused to make sure that no one outside is looking in while I’m down there trying to bring Erik back.” 

Jean looked chastised and immediately severed the telepathic conversation that she was clearly still having. “Sorry, Professor. Emma and I were planning the curriculum for the new school. As you know she can be very...impatient.”

Charles laughed. “Of course, Emma has always been demanding, hasn’t she? But school business can wait another day or two. This is important for us all.”

“Of course, Professor.”

The Resurrection Protocol is a delicate process. It seems easy and straightforward to the observer’s eyes, but performing it is a whole other matter entirely. A lot could go wrong, the smallest deviation could skew the results, and this was Erik afterall. They could not afford to make any mistakes. Charles couldn’t bear the thought of failing  _ now _ . 

“Ororo, I’ll be down below. Jean will let you know when I’m ready.” Charles went down a grassy path to the lower level underneath the Resurrection Chamber, where Erik would be delivered for him to wake. He stood by the roots of the Great Tree and took a deep breath. “I hope you were right about me, my friend.” He said to empty air in front of him. 

Charles took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he began retrieving Erik’s memories and previous lives into the forefront of his mind. He steeled his nerves against the waves of data and sent Jean a message  _ <<Jean, tell them I’m ready now>> _ . By his cue the Five began their intricate work and the atmosphere of the room soon became enveloped and charged with undeniable energy. The grass and trees swayed gently, the air electric.

Charles borrowed Jean’s eyes to see what was happening above him, and his heart beat faster at the spectacle. He would never get tired of seeing this delicate dance — magic and science and technology never looked this beautiful before. First, Pablo produced a golden, shimmering sphere, a biological matter ready to be mold; then Kevin with his power began to warp its reality, awakening its potential for a life; Hope then injected it with Erik’s DNA, giving it Erik’s physical properties; Joshua, the life giver, then proceed to infuse the sphere with life, enabling it to grow as all living things do following the laws of time; time, something that Eva Bell, the mutant whom Erik saved from human persecution a long time ago, could easily manipulate. She accelerated the time, shortening the growth process significantly; and finally,  _ finally _ , they all held their hands together in an almost pagan ceremony, with Hope as the Sorceress Supreme. She extended all of their powers to the required level to complete the Resurrection Protocol. The Husk-Sphere was now ready to be sent for awakening.

The husk-sphere went southward and landed near Charles’ feet. Ororo and Jean had joined him and the three of them waited. It felt like forever to Charles, but he knew that in fact it only took a few minutes before the husk-sphere cracked, and a familiar hand shot out from within. Erik emerged sluggishly, coughing and gasping for breath. He crawled out of the cracks towards Charles, on some sort of animalistic instinct, for this was not Erik yet. It was only a shell of him. Charles took no time to wait and immediately knelt down. He grabbed Erik by his shoulders and mentally pushed Erik’s memories, his feelings, and entire history — his soul, back into him through his Cerebro. It wasn’t an easy process and Erik screamed in agony throughout the process. Hundreds, no, thousands of years of data was being pushed onto his mind, but Charles held on tightly and persevered. They both had lived many lives, mostly apart, and only a few together, but never in any of their lives did they not find each other. They had always found each other and this fact gave Charles the strength he needed. He had to hold on and make sure Erik remembers every single one of them. Erik staggered back, overwhelmed by the onslaught of his old memories. It was done.

“Ch.. Charles?” Erik’s voice sounded rough, as he tried to speak for the first time.

Charles swallowed a deep breath, relieved. “Hello, Erik. Yes, it’s me.” He took both of Erik’s hands in his and pulled him towards his embrace. For a few seconds all they did was breathing in each other’s scent. Erik had been gone for almost seven months before he sacrificed himself for the mission and died. Charles made a mental note to discuss his roles in future missions soon. This time it worked, but next time, with  _ more lives and time passed _ , he dreaded the prospect of failure. And so he held on to Erik tighter, conveying his feelings without words. Erik seemed to understand and returned the sentiment, inhaling his scent deeply within the crook of his neck.

However, their embrace was soon interrupted by a rather loud cough. Ororo tilted her head, an eyebrow raised. “Wait, Professor. I understand your eagerness, but how do we know it’s really him?”

Charles let himself go from Erik’s embrace reluctantly. He looked at Ororo and smiled, a little bit amused by the question. But nevertheless, Ororo was right. Indeed it was a part of the Protocol to ensure The Resurrected was really who they were by asking The Question.

Charles looked at Erik expectantly, “Well, Erik, old friend. Do I know you?”

Erik scoffed at Ororo’s direction before returning his gaze to Charles, eyes glinting with annoyance. “Really, Charles? You already know who I am.” Before Charles could respond, Erik moved forward and kissed Charles soundly on the mouth. He tasted the same as before, and Charles smiled into the kiss, sending a pleased yet amused thought at his lover,  _ <<I do know you, but darling you’re naked and we’re kissing in public>> _ .

Erik released Charles reluctantly, clearly annoyed of having to make himself presentable for the sake of the other two people in the room. He stood up and Charles helped him to steady himself while making sure that both of them still looked somewhat dignified, given the circumstances. Charles helped Erik into a robe that he had prepared, and the other man wore it gingerly, as if the fabric offended his skin. He kissed both of Charles' hands in gratitude, "Thank you."

Charles smiled fondly, "I promised, didn't I?" Erik said nothing to that but kissed Charles on the lips one more time, before turning his head to their two Generals. He let go of Charles and walked purposefully to Jean and Ororo. To Charles’ surprise, Erik gave Jean and Ororo a genuine smile before hugging them both like a proud father. But of course like a rare moment such as that wouldn’t last long. Erik pulled away quickly and said in a commanding tone, “Jean, Ororo. Thank you for your assistance. But, Charles and I have a lot to talk about. You two may leave.” 

Charles shook his head in disbelief. "Erik.." He was grateful for the helmet for it did a good job in covering the colour warming his face. 

Jean, clearly flustered, almost half ran out of the room immediately. Ororo, on the other hand, had the bravery to smirk as she replied, “Enjoy your night and welcome back, Magneto!” 

Erik walked back to Charles and put his arms around his partner, locking both of them in a tight embrace. “Now, where were we?"

Charles sighed but he took off his helmet to look at Erik in mock exasperation. “Erik, you know Jean will show this to Emma. And you know how Emma is, we will never live it down.”

Erik scoffed. “Remember that night on the cliff? I told you I wasn't ashamed of who I was. That hasn't changed. Let her try.” Erik smirked devilishly before he closed the gap and kissed the man who brought him back to life senseless.  
  



End file.
